Masked Circus
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: This was no ordinary circus that people of all age could enter. There were girls locked inside cages that were held up into the air. And they were wearing slutty school girl outfits. And of course they were wearing masks. There were also the waiters that severed drinks and food. And they were dressed up in naughty police girl outfits. Review and read. Enjoy. Love you guys all.
1. Chapter 1

"_I know you guys must be like "Why is she writing new stories when she hasn't even finished her other stories?" Well my lovely the answer to that question is "I really have no idea". I got this is idea from watching _Magic's Biggest Secrets Revealed and Britain's Got Talent. _By the way I am not British. I was just watching it on YouTube. Well anyway without further ado please enjoy this new story and please don't be angry at me for not updating my other stories. I just get bored with them. But hopefully I will update soon. Now enjoy my precious enjoy," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

**Masked Circus**

**Naruto's Point of View**

Kiba, Ino, and I were going to a circus called Masked Circus. Kiba had found out about the place on the internet and decided to purchase tickets for it. Kiba was actually pretty excited about it. While Ino and I on the other hand were not that excited; Ino was scared of clowns and I was just not really into circuses. Kiba pulled up at the circus and parked his Jeep into the parking lot. We got out of the jeep and looked in awe at the big huge orange tent.

"Wow this place is awesome!" said Kiba as we brought popcorn and drinks.

There were many people walking about with masks and really odd outfits. I guess they worked at the circus; I mean why else would they walk around with such ridiculous outfits? As we went inside the orange tent we gasped. This was no ordinary circus that people of all age could enter. There were girls locked inside cages that were held up into the air. And they were wearing slutty school girl outfits. And of course they were wearing masks. There were also the waiters that severed drinks and food. And they were dressed up in naughty police girl outfits.

"What a circus," I said as Kiba laughed.

"I wonder what kind of acts they will be doing," said Kiba as he smirked.

"Where are the clowns?" said Ino as she looked around.

"Why it's right behind you my dear," said the girl in the cage that was in the air. She smirked and peered down at Ino who quickly turned around and screamed.

The clown laughed and jumped up and down with a balloon in its hand. But this clown wasn't like the clowns that you would see in kid movies and regular circuses. This clown was actually hot. His face was of course covered with regular clown makeup. He was wearing no wig; he also had on a suit, and a top hat. But Ino was still freaked out by it. She screamed as the clown chased her around with a balloon. The clown grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled her back.

"Let go of my hair right now! You creepy ass clown," shouted Ino as the girls in the cages started to laugh. "Get your hands off of me pervert!"

The clown then wrapped his arm around Ino and grinned. Ino suddenly stopped struggling and just looked into the clown's eyes. The clown then grabbed Ino's hand and twirled her around. After he was done twirling her around the clown let go of her and bowed with the balloon in his hand for her to take. Ino took the purple balloon as the clown blew kiss at her and went away.

"Now that was no ordinary clown," said Ino as she walked back to us.

"I think the clown really liked you," I said as Ino blushed.

"Aw do you like him?" asked Kiba as Ino blushed even more.

"No of course not," said Ino but Kiba and I knew that she was lying.

Suddenly the lights in the tent went off and the stage light turned on. A cage was being lowered down on the stage with the host in it. As the cage lowered down on the ground the host came out with a creepy ass smirk on his face. The host was wearing a suit, makeup, and had a large snake around its neck.

"My lovely guests; I welcome you to the Masked Circus!" said the host. "My name is Orochimaru and tonight my performers will blow your minds with their acts. First performer up is the incredible Doll Master"

"Oh Doll Master; I wonder if he has Barbie locked up somewhere," said Kiba as Ino and I looked at each other with weird expressions on our faces.

A coffin was being wheeled onto the stage. The coffin's lid opened and in it was a girl doll. More like a mannequin the size of a human teenage girl. It was all dressed up with makeup and accessories. The Doll Master then walked on the stage. He was wearing a black suit and a black mask that covered his face up to his nose. He was also a red head. The Doll Master's assistant then walked on the stage with also a mask on. She twirled around and kissed a rose and handed it to him. He smiled and put the rose down on the mannequin's chest and closed the lid. He then grabbed his assistant and twirled her around the stage. The assistant then closed her eyes and fell down on the stage. The Doll Master then opened the coffin's lid and the mannequin that was in it turned into a real life girl who stepped out of the stage and handed him the rose.

"Wow brilliant as usual Doll Master," said the host, Orochimaru, as the Doll Master bowed and left the stage with his two hot ass assistants.

"Wow I would never want to be his girlfriend. He would probably steal my soul and put it into a mannequin," said Ino as the Doll Master turned to look at her before he left the stage.

"Did he just heard what you said?" I asked as Ino whimpered.

"I don't know. I hope he didn't," said Ino as she shoved popcorn into her mouth.

"Our next performer The Art Manipulator," said Orochimaru as a big box was being wheeled onto the stage containing a big clay bird.

As the box was on the stage; two assistants on top of box then covered it with a black cloth. They then jumped down from the box and landed gracefully on the ground. The Art Manipulator then walked onto stage. He had really long blonde hair like Ino. He was wearing a full mask that covered his entire face and a black suit. He walked around the box for a few seconds and then quickly pulled the black cloth off of the box. The big clay bird inside the box was nowhere in sight.

"Beautiful just beautiful Art Manipulator," said Orochimaru as the Manipulator left the stage with his beautiful assistants.

"This place has some really good looking people," I said as Kiba grinned.

"Hell yeah," said Kiba. "I totally love the assistants and the girls in the cages"

"Our next performer The Shadow Controller," said Orochimaru as a beautiful assistant twirled onto the stage with a mask that only covered her eyes.

The assistant twirled into the arms of guy that was wearing a mask that covered his face up to his nose. The guy twirled her around a few times on the stage. He then let go of his assistant and pointed to her shadow. The guy then held out his hand at the assistant's shadow and started to make her twirl.

"Damn I wouldn't want to be friends with that guy. He would probably be controlling as hell," said Kiba as the Shadow Controller turned to look at Kiba.

"Kiba shush. They probably can hear you," I said.

"Wonderful just wonderful Shadow Controller," said Orochimaru as Shadow Controller and his assistant left the stage.

"Can they hear us?" asked Kiba as I shrugged.

"They can't. They're on the stage and we're all the way up here," said Ino "It's not possible"

"Now for our final act," said Orochimaru with a smile on his face. "Everyone please welcome The Impaler"

A cage started to lower on the stage. It was a small cage that you could only stand in. As the cage lowered on the stage an assistant got inside. Another assistant came onto the stage and draped a black cloth over the cage. A third assistant then came on the stage with three swords. Then The Impaler came onto the stage. He was wearing a mask that covered his face only up to his nose. He also had really back hair and pale skin. He grabbed one of the swords and stabbed the sword inside the cage which probably stabbed the assistant as well.

"He reminds me of Dracula," I said as we giggled. But then we stopped giggling as he turned his head to look at me. "Okay maybe they can hear us?"

"Nah I don't think so. They're probably looking at one of the stage hands hiding in the audience," said Kiba.

The Impaler then grabbed the last two swords and stabbed them into the cage. As all the swords were stabbed into the cage an assistant then grabbed a rose and started to throw the petals around the cage. After the petals were thrown around the cage another assistant started to take the swords out of the cage. As the swords were taken out The Impaler grabbed the black cloth and pulled it off the cage. And the assistant that was in the cage was completely unharmed. She stepped out of the cage and twirled around and blew a kiss at the audience.

"Perfect just perfect," said Orochimaru as The Impaler and his assistant bowed and left the stage. "I hope you guys enjoyed the show. But now remember **don't try any of these tricks at home.** Have a wonderful night"

"Oh I know let's go get a physic reading done," said Ino.

"Are there even physics here?" I asked.

"This is a circus there has to be," said Ino.

We walked out of the orange tent and started to look for a physic. After walking around for five minutes Ino ran up to a trailer.

"Hey maybe this is where the physic is," said Ino as she quickly opened the trailer's door.

"Ino you can't just walk in like that," said Kiba as he walked inside the trailer.

"It doesn't really matter there's no one even inside here," said Ino as I walked inside and closed trailer's door so that no one could see us. "OMG look at these necklaces. They're so beautiful"

Ino picked up one of the necklace. The chain of the necklace was sliver and had a pink heart pendant. Ino then put the necklace over her head and look at it in a mirror that was on the trailer's wall. Kiba then picked up one of the necklace too and put it over his head. It had a sliver chain and a diamond star pendant.

"Well if you guys are trying the necklaces then I will too," I said as I picked up the last necklace. It had a gold chain and a black pearl pendant. I put it over my head and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Thank you. Have a great night," I heard the host, Orochimaru say.

"Guys we have to leave now," I whispered as I tried to take the necklace off of me. But the necklace wouldn't come off.

"The necklace won't come off," said Kiba.

"I think it's too tight," said Ino "Isn't there a clasp in the necklace that opens so you don't have to pull the necklace over your head?"

"No," I said as I looked at both of their necklaces.

"Then how are we supposed to take it off?" said Kiba "It won't go over my head"

"Yes thank you. I will be now returning to my trailer to finish some paperwork," I heard Orochimaru say.

"Guys we have to leave now. He's coming," I said.

"But what about the necklaces?" asked Ino.

"It doesn't matter. We'll return it tomorrow," I said as I opened the trailer's door. We quickly got out of the trailer and ran towards Kiba's Jeep.

We went inside the Jeep and Kiba immediately started to drive away.

"Why won't it come off?" said Ino still struggling with the necklace. "Shouldn't there be a clasp in the necklace? All necklaces have them expect these ones of course"

"Maybe someone made these necklaces but forgot to add a clasp in them," I said.

"Great now we're thieves," said Ino "I swear when I first put on the necklace over my head it wasn't tight at all and now when I'm trying to take it off it won't come off"

"It's like our heads got bigger," said Kiba. "Or maybe the necklace got smaller"

"Maybe it will come off tomorrow," I said "But we can't tell anyone about these necklaces or else they will ask where we got it from"

We drove in silence until we reached my home. I climbed out of the backseat and started to walk to my front.

"Bye Naruto. Love you," shouted Ino as she blew a kiss at me.

"Bye dude," shouted Kiba as I waved bye at them.

I opened my front door and walked inside. My mom and dad must have already gone to sleep. I walked upstairs and went inside my bedroom. Today was such a terrible day. I grabbed the necklace and tried to pull it over my head but it wouldn't come off. I sighed and laid down in bed. Great now I'm officially a thief.

"_What do you think? I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me your opinions. Love you guys all," XXxAngelForeerxXX_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hi guys. I am so glad that you lovelies like this story. I know that I get a lot of weird ideas from stuff. But at least people like it. About the whole circus idea I got it from a book called __Cirque Du Freak.__ Well now I hope that you guys like this chapter," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

Chapter Two

Naruto's Point of View

I groaned as I woke up. Something was tight around my neck. I looked down and saw the necklace from yesterday. I gasped and quickly grabbed the necklace and started to pull at it. But it wouldn't come off. I got out of my bed and grabbed my cell phone and called Kiba.

"_Hey Naruto; what's up?"_ said Kiba.

"_Dude the necklace won't come off,"_ I said.

"_I know. I spent like an hour trying to take it off,"_ said Kiba.

"_Then how the heck are we supposed to return it?"_ I asked as Kiba sighed.

"_Face it we can't,"_ said Kiba.

"_Then we're thieves Kiba!"_ I said.

"_Then we just have to live with that,"_ said Kiba as I pulled at my hair.

"_Kiba how are you so okay with it?"_ I said.

"_It's just a necklace,"_ said Kiba. _"Go get ready Naruto. I'm coming to pick you up"_

"_Okay,"_ I said as I hanged up.

I walked out in the hallway and went inside my bathroom. I stripped of my cloths and went inside the bathtub. Why won't this necklace come off? I grabbed the necklace again and started to pull at it. But it still wouldn't come off.

"Motherfucker," I said as I grabbed my shampoo bottle and rubbed shampoo into my hair.

After I was done showering I stepped out of the bathtub and started to brush my teeth. I looked at the necklace in the bathroom mirror. It was beautiful but it so did not suite me. Why won't it come off? I grabbed the necklace and again tried to pull it off. But the stupid necklace wouldn't come off. Sighing I went back to brushing my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth I walked out of the bathroom and back inside my bedroom.

I grabbed my shirt, jeans, and Jordan's and put them on. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"_Hey Ino; what's up?"_ I said as I rushed downstairs.

"_Naruto the necklace won't come off,"_ said Ino.

"_I know. I've been trying to take it off. But it just won't come off,"_ I said.

"_Then what are we supposed to do?"_ asked Ino.

"_I don't know,"_ I said.

"_Alright Naruto; I guess there isn't anything we can do,"_ said Ino _"Bye Naruto see you later"_

"_Bye Ino,"_ I said as I hanged up and heard a car horn. I quickly opened my front door and walked outside where I saw Kiba in his Jeep. I opened the passenger side door and climbed inside the Jeep.

"So where are we going after we pick up Ino?" I asked as Kiba turned up the radio.

"Ino wants to go to the library to return some books," said Kiba.

"Aw man I hate libraries," I said as Kiba nodded.

"I know how you feel," said Kiba. "Hey remember the time when we got kicked out of the library at school?"

"That was awesome!" I said.

"No dude that was embarrassing," said Kiba as we arrived at Kiba's house.

Kiba honked his Jeep horn to alert Ino that we were waiting outside. I looked at Ino's house. There were flowers everywhere all different types of flower; roses, daisies, sun flowers, and even some dead flowers. Ino's mother owns a flower shop and loves to garden. And the love of gardening got passed down to Ino.

"Hi guys!" shouted Ino as she jumped into the backseat with a messenger bag full of books.

"You read during summer vacation?" I said as Ino laughed.

"Yeah reading is fun," said Ino as Kiba and I made weird faces.

"So about the necklace?" said Ino as she looked at her necklace. "Why won't it come off?"

"I don't know," I said as Kiba started to drive towards the library.

As we arrived at the library Ino immediately went out of the Jeep and ran inside. While Kiba and I took our time getting out of the Jeep and walking inside the library.

"Going inside a library feels like going to school again," I said.

"Totally," said Kiba.

As we went inside the library we found Ino on a computer researching "What to do when a necklace won't come off?"

"Find anything yet?" asked Kiba.

"Nope," said Ino "This is weird why is voodoo in the related section?"

"What?" I asked as I looked at the computer screen.

"Look related searches "Voodoo and necklaces"" said Ino as she clicked on it. Ino started to scroll down the search results. She then clicked on one website "Voodoo Necklace Not Coming Off"

"Ino why are you going on that?" asked Kiba.

"Maybe our necklace is a voodoo necklace," said Ino as she started to read what the website was saying. "There are many types of voodoo necklaces out there. And the necklace that you may have brought for fashion might actually be a voodoo necklace. When your necklace won't come off of you it's a sign that your necklace might be a voodoo necklace. There are many voodoo necklaces out there in world. There is a love voodoo necklace, protection voodoo necklace, charm voodoo necklace, harm voodoo necklace, smart voodoo necklace, strength voodoo necklace, and the mind control voodoo necklace used for manipulation. Now just because your necklace won't come off your neck doesn't mean that it is a voodoo necklace right away. So be wise before jumping to a conclusion that it might be a voodoo necklace. Check to see if there is a clasp in the necklace or just slip it over your head. If you can't do any of those then it might just be a voodoo necklace."

"Are you saying that our necklace is a voodoo necklace?" I asked as Ino frowned.

"I don't know maybe it is. There is no clasp in the necklace and it also won't come off over our heads," said Ino.

"Oh my God then it is a voodoo necklace," I said as I grabbed my necklace.

"If it is then we have to find out what type of voodoo necklaces we have," said Ino as she went back to Google again and typed in "How to know which type of voodoo necklace you have? She clicked on a website called "Types of Voodoo Necklaces".

"If you ever brought a voodoo necklace then surely you must know why type you got. But for others who were given a voodoo necklace without knowing that it was a voodoo necklace then you come to the right place to find information about your voodoo necklace. Voodoo necklaces are used for protection, charm, and of course harm. If you are wearing one of the good luck charm voodoo necklaces you can command it to lose its powers and it will come off. But if you are wearing one of bad luck charm voodoo necklaces such as the harm voodoo necklace, love voodoo necklace, and mind control voodoo necklace you need the victim presence to take the voodoo necklace off of you. Mind control, harm, and love voodoo necklaces only works on the master of necklace not the victim; if the victim was wearing the necklace then the necklace wouldn't work at all. But if the necklace was on the master then they would have all the power they would need to overpower their victim. If the victim is present the necklace will glow and if the victim is not present then the necklace will stay dull"

"Okay so let's command the necklace to lose its power," said Kiba.

"I command you to lose your power," said Ino as she tried to take the necklace off of her. "It still won't come off"

"Then you might have one of the harm, love, or mind control voodoo necklace," I said as Ino freaked.

"What I don't know who the victim is!" said Ino as she started yank at the necklace. "You try Naruto"

"I command you to lose your power," I said as I pulled at the necklace but it wouldn't come off. "Guys it won't come off"

"Shit," said Ino "You try Kiba"

"I command you to lose your power," said Kiba as he pulled at his necklace but it wouldn't come off. "We're so doomed"

"How the hell do we find the victim of the necklace?" said Ino.

"Maybe the victims are at the circus," I said.

"I don't want to go back there. We stole the necklace from the trailer what if they know who we are?" said Ino.

"They wouldn't know we'll just hide our necklace under our shirt," said Kiba.

"And now that we're the master of the necklace we should find the victim and free them," I said as Kiba nodded whole Ino frowned.

"But we don't even know if our necklace is harm, love or mind control voodoo necklace?" said Ino.

"We'll find out once we found the victims," I said.

"So tomorrow we go to the circus?" asked Kiba as Ino and I agreed.

"Okay so now we got that out of the way let's go to the ice cream shop," said Ino as we walked towards Kiba's Jeep.

**Orochimaru's Point of View**

"Where are the necklaces?" I shouted as my assistant Kabuto frowned.

"I don't know," said Kabuto.

"If I don't have the necklace then my power on them is gone!" I shouted as Kabuto sighed.

"Maybe you misplaced it," said Kabuto.

"I did not misplace it! We only have a limited amount of time before the full power transfers to the new master!" I shouted as Kabuto grew angry.

"Well what are you shouting at me for? I don't know who stole it," said Kabuto as I frowned. "Whoever stole the necklace might not know of the power the necklace has so they might be wearing it. So if they're wearing it the necklace will glow if they're around Sasori, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Then we'll take it"

"So we have to make another show. Tomorrow?" I asked as Kabuto. "They have to come"

"Well they came before they'll surely come here again," said Kabuto.

"But I would think if they stole the necklace they would know of the power?" I said Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Either way they're bound to come here," said Kabuto has he walked out of the trailer.

"_What do you guys think? Please tell me your opinions. Love you guys all," XXxAngelForeverxXX _


	3. Chapter 3

"_I bet that some of you guys are like "What is she writing?" And to tell you the truth I honestly don't know. Because I have really crazy ideas and some people find that very weird while I find it very unique. But oh well if you guys like the story then I thank you. And for those people who find my story weird and crazy stick around for a while and if you still don't like it then it's fine. I hope you lovelies like this chapter," XXxAngelForeverxXX_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Naruto's Point of View**

Ino and I sat in Kiba's Jeep as he drove us back to the Masked Circus. Ino was wearing a purple scarf around her neck to cover her necklace. While Kiba and I just had our necklace under our shirt. The website said that if you are in the presence of your victim the necklace would glow.

"I hope my necklace is the love voodoo necklace," said Ino as she sighed and stared out the window.

"What if the victim is a girl?" said Kiba as Ino freaked.

"Oh heck no!" shouted Ino as Kiba and I giggled.

After driving for fifteen minutes we arrived at the circus. Kiba parked his Jeep in the parking lot and we quickly got out of the Jeep. The place was still crowed with people wearing ridiculous outfits and makeup.

"You know I would have never thought that we would be returning back to this place," said Ino as I nodded.

"Now let's start looking for the victims," said Kiba as we started to walk around the circus.

We started to walk around the circus. There were shops open with pictures of the performers and their masks. There were also rides, face paint, costumes for the fans, and junk food. I guess they added more stuff to the circus. As we walked around the circus I noticed that we were the only ones not wearing masks.

"Guys don't you find it a little weird that we're the only ones not wearing masks?" I asked as they looked around themselves.

"Everyone else is wearing masks," said Ino "Expect us"

"Well this is called The Masked Circus," said Kiba "Maybe we should get masks?"

"Yeah maybe we should," I said as we walked to the mask shop.

As we looked around the mask shop it was like faces were staring at you. All different types of faces just staring at you with all different types of emotions. Ino quickly picked up a rainbow butterfly mask that covered half of her face. She twirled around and smiled.

"What do you think?" asked Ino.

"Its looks beautiful on you," I said as Ino giggled and ran towards the cashier.

I looked around a bit more and finally chose the mask that I wanted to wear. It was sliver and really sparkly. It covered my forehead and my eyes. I quickly went to cashier and bought it.

"It looks nice on you Naruto," said Ino as she started to take pictures on her phone.

"I got this one," said Kiba as he put on his black and silver mask that covered his forehead and eyes.

"Hey we all got masks that only cover half of our faces," said Ino "We're really the three musketeers!"

"I thought we were the Scooby Doo Gang?" said Kiba.

"Oh forget what Sakura calls us," said Ino as we started to walk around the circus again. As we continued walking around we eventually came back to the orange tent.

"Should we go inside?" asked Ino. "The show didn't even started yet"

"I think we should. There is no one in there anyway," said Kiba.

"Alright," I said as I entered the orange tent while Kiba and Ino followed behind me.

I quickly looked up at the cages hanging above our heads just to make sure that were no girls in there like before. I guess they were getting ready.

"Exactly what are we looking for here?" I asked as we walked on the stage.

"The victim duh," said Kiba.

"What victim?" I heard someone ask. I quickly tuned around to see one of the performers. It was the Doll Master and he still had a mask on.

"The victim…the victim to your doll trick of course," said Ino quickly.

"Don't you know that's all fake?" he asked as Ino blushed.

"It looked so real though," said Ino.

"Why is your scarf glowing?" asked the Doll Master as Ino looked down at her scarf and gasped. She quickly looked at us and then turned to look at the Doll Master who was frowning.

"It's a glow in the dark scarf," said Ino with giggle.

"But it's not dark yet," said the Doll Master.

"Well my scarf has a mind of its own. We will be leaving now," said Ino quickly as she grabbed our hands and started to pull us towards the entrance of the tent.

As we came out of the tent Ino looked miserable. She looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly tears started to come down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it's him," said Ino as she cried. "Of all the people in the world it's him"

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Kiba as Ino shook her head.

"No there is nothing wrong him," said Ino "It's just he's a famous person and I am just an ordinary teenage girl. How am I supposed to get in contact with him again? And if I did what am I supposed say? That there is a voodoo necklace that has power over you and I have to free you. I'll look like an idiot"

"Wow we never thought of that," I said as Ino nodded.

"I'm going to be fine. Let's go find your victims," said Ino as she wiped away her tears.

We continued walking around the circus until we found more tents. Expect these tents were a bit smaller than the big orange tent where they held their show. I went inside one tent with Ino and Kiba following behind me. As we looked around the tent I had a feeling whose tent this was. There were swords and cages lying around everywhere nothing else expect swords and cages.

"This is kind of creepy," said Kiba as he picked up one of the swords.

"Well hello," said someone as we immediately turned around and saw two guys staring at us. They were the performers, The Impaler and The Shadow Controller. And they were still wearing masks. "What are you three doing in here?"

"We're doing nothing," said Kiba as he dropped the sword he was holding. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Your shirt," said The Impaler as I stared down at my shirt.

The necklace was glowing even though it was underneath my shirt. The victim has to be one of them. I turned to look at Kiba his necklace was glowing too. Suddenly a frown came upon their faces. They looked extremely unhappy. Maybe they did know the power of the necklace.

"Uh it was really nice to meet you two in person. But we really have to go," I said as I grabbed Ino's and Kiba's hand and pushed past them and started to walk away.

"So I don't really know which victim is mine," I said.

"Me either. But did you see the way they were staring at us?" asked Kiba "It's like they wanted to kill us"

"Yeah just like the way the Doll Master was staring at me," said Ino "It's like he wanted to kill me or worse turn me into a doll"

"I guess they do know the power of the necklace," I said. "So if they do know then the necklace has to be mind control or love?"

"Yes because if the voodoo necklace was harm then you would be able to get away from the master of the necklace. But if the voodoo necklace was mind control or love you wouldn't be able to go away because you being controlled to stay," said Ino.

"So they're being controlled to stay," said Kiba "But if the voodoo necklace is love shouldn't they love us instead of wanting to kill us?"

"Then the necklace is mind control," said Ino "They're being mind controlled to stay"

"But we're not controlling them?" I said.

"The other master of the necklaces must have been controlling to stay and they still must be following the order," said Ino "It's so sad"

"Yeah but we should leave now," I said "Before the other master finds us"

We walked towards the Jeep and quickly got inside. Kiba immediately started to drive away.

"Why do you think they were being mind controlled?" asked Ino as she took off her mask.

"I have no idea," said Kiba. "Where do you guys want to go know?"

"The movies," I said excitedly.

* * *

"_What do you guys think? A little too weird for you? LOL Well anyway I hope that you guys liked it. Review and tell me your opinions and thoughts," XXxAngelForeverxXX _


End file.
